When Everything's Made to be Broken
by On Edge
Summary: A oneshot sonfic to the Goo Goo Dolls Iris. When Gregor and Luxa kissed, and after: What Luxa felt. Please review! My first songfic, tell me how well I did it. Rated T for minor swearing and depressive themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the UC's… but I really, really wish I did. Also, Iris is by the Goo Goo Dolls, so all credit goes to them.**

**A/N – I was going to do Apologize by One Republic for Ares death, but it didn't really fit in. So, now, I'm doing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls for Luxa thoughts (in a third person type of thing) when Gregor and Luxa kissed, when he told Solovet to lock in the dungeon, around that time. Also, I'm sort of confused about this songfic thing, so, since it's part of the actual books, I'm going to relate it to the song.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Luxa couldn't imagine life without Gregor here, so she could show him all of the feeling she'd kept bottled up by kissing him.

She knew Gregor felt her emotion; he could understand what she was going through. She was dealing with eternal conflict, and she couldn't do it alone.

Luxa understood that they both knew that through all the commotion of the past years, and the disaster to come, whatever happened, this would be the only thing that could describe what they felt for each other. They were in heaven, just being with the other.

She could tell Gregor didn't want to deal with his parents or reality. He had to eventually go to the Overland, and he had only a short time to say goodbye to everyone before he left for good.

Luxa … Luxa couldn't do what she had to do: rule Regalia. She just couldn't find the strength to do that with Gregor gone.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Luxa was living this moment as if it were her last. She would remember it even in the aftermath of the war, if she lived that long.

Gregor would be gone soon; he had to die, he was destined to. Luxa forced that thought from her head.

There was no hope of their relationship lasting, so the had to remember this moment together.

Luxa couldn't imagine the loneliness she would feel when Gregor was gone. She didn't want it! Not at all!

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Luxa wanted to be alone, just her, to take out her frustration on something. How could the world be so cruel? Why did something good come into her life and disappear after a mere year?

The most provoking thing was that no one understood how she felt. Probably not even Aurora.

Gregor did, though, but he was in a prophecy the damned him to hell! He was going to die.

Even though he would, she had met him. He had brought something into her world she hadn't had since her parents died: love. She had only trusted everyone else.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Gregor told Solovet to put her in the dungeon. The betrayer! He had shared a kiss with her and then betrayed him. She would cry, but she was a rock, she couldn't show emotion in front of everyone.

Yet, Gregor thought she would be protected from the war. He was trying to help her.

It didn't seem real, anything! It was a joke… A joke that Luxa wasn't in on.

She wanted to die, to let go of the damned world that had been so merciless to her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Luxa know that Gregor understood her, but he didn't know what her spirit felt. She needed him too. With that, she buried her head in Aurora's fur, and cried.

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N Was it good? Bad? Tell me, I need to know, and I don't really mind flames for this.**


End file.
